The Crush
by Keys01
Summary: Thirteen has a huge crush on Allison Cameron, who also likes Remy. Eventually after House's fun and games they end up together. An itty bit of Chase/Cameron in second chapter, promise Thirteen/Cameron in the end! Rating T in case... (I am British dont know what the ratings are someone help me)!
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen has always had a huge crush on Allison Cameron. When she was in the same room as her she felt like her heart had stopped and  
she couldnt breathe. Ever since she met her, Remy Hadley has had her breath taken away by the blonde. Everyday and night she dreamed  
of her wishing she could tell Allison she loved her. On the other hand Cameron didn't really date girls but she also had quite a crush on Remy as well.

In Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital, House has given his "ducklings" a mission. He sent Thirteen to try and bug the hell out of the ER that  
she gets thrown out, with a case in hand (of course). He made Taub pratcise his plastic surgery on the dead people in the mourge and  
Forman, well he's Forman he was left reading a book. House went to bug Cuddy. In the ER Dr. Hadley (aka Thirteen) starts her mission.  
She imediatly gets spotted by the blonde, she tries to act natural as if coming into a department with a mission of annoying someone was  
normal. "Hi, what are you up to?" Cameron asks Thirteen with a slight smile on her face.  
"Oh, you know, trying to annoy you guys."  
"Are you serious?" Cameron questioned  
Thirteen nods, which makes ER head sigh. Remy walks up to a bed and starts to laying on it, she knew when the nurses stripped the beds  
as House sometimes made her spy on them with the security cameras.  
"Dr. Hadley, would you mind getting off the bed." A friendly nurse said  
"Yes, I would actually. I'm fucking tired so leave me alone." As soon as Thirteen swore the nurse went to get Cameron. Thirteen was in  
the middle of thinking 'Well, I'm dead... Probably'  
"Thirteen, can you get off the bed?" Cameron asked politely. Remy, slipped off the bed she knew what she could do next. As soon as  
another injured person came in, the blonde walked to the man, who had cut his arm. Thirteen had stealthily sneaked over to the desk,  
Cameron had. Looking behind her to check whether the coast was clear, she pushed everything off it computer and all! This wasn't a good  
sign, next she grabbed a pen off the floor and wrote on the table. 'Hey. Sorry for everything, would dinner make it better?' She signed it  
with Thirteen.  
Grabbing the case folder she bowed to everyone and said:  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls, of all ages. I will perform for you... Live!" Thirteen grabbed two scalpes and pretended to be a  
drummer and started banging them everywhere that was in reach. She was driving the nurses crazy!  
A nurse went up to Allison asking her if she could remove of Thirteen. Cameron strolled over to where Thirteen was making the  
boisterous noise and spoke up.  
"Dr. Hadley. You have your case can you go you're making an awful racket." But of course Remy couldnt hear the blonde. The older  
woman tried again, shouting this time.  
"THIRTEEN... Ssshhh. Shoo before I throw you out!" By the time heard her widley used nick-name she stopped. She thought  
about what to say. "I will go if, you... umm..." She splutterd out  
"If I what?" Remy grabbed the case off the table and left, she wasnt going to annoy Cameron after that.  
Remy walked back towards her department with her case in her hand flipping through the pages. She was stunned it happened to be one  
of her One-Night-Stands, she was so shocked she was standing just outside the ER. A very worried Cameron walked up to Thirteen. "Are  
you like plotting against me or something?" She asked curiously.  
Thirteen was still silent, gazing into the eyes of Cameron.  
"Umm. Aha! New patient, gotta go." She lied. Thirteen looked back at the folder and started walking again.

**Don't hurt me for a cliff-hanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't hurt me for a cliff-hanger thingy! Enjoy!**

Allison ran back into her department and read the note on her desk, she sighed and put everything back onto the table. She was with  
Chase now what could she do, she knew herself well enough to know she likes the mysterious Thirteen more than a friend. But she wasn't  
sure whether Remy liked her back that way. In House's dream land he was stealing Cuddy purse and filling it with cut-outs of a porn  
magazine he kept in his top drawer. He took out everything less important such as: money, cash, credit card, coupons to the coffee place  
down the road I could go on about what was inside Cuddy's purse but I'm not here for that so, House please continue.  
Placing the cut-outs in carefully as to not rip them, he hand made a little present for Cuddy (It's nearly Christmas deal with it). He them  
limped back towards Cuddy's office, House knocked twice before opening the door. He shouted out with a huge "SUPRISE!" Which  
knocked Chase off his chair. "House! Ouch that fucking hurt."  
"Good thing your a doctor, eh!"  
Cuddy was getting mad, until she saw her returned purse and a small present tucked into House's arm. "House, I see you found my purse."  
She noticed.  
"Ah, exactly it was in the... ER. Thirteen found it when she went to... get us a case." He expertly lied to his boss and employee. They both  
knew Thirteen would probably either keep the purse or hand it to Cuddy. House handed the present and purse to Cuddy, he had a huge  
smile on his face. He soon left after short conversation which had nothing to do with this. House closed the door and waited to hear a  
small scream. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The two doctors said in unison, they stumbled out side covered in paint and glitter. Inside  
Cuddy's office was now a nice pale pink with red and blue glitter everywhere and a fake snake out of the box. He had expert timing,  
almost like he had control of the security cameras in the hospital. House finally limped off sniggering as he went.  
Chase walked his Australian butt towards House who was still laughing uncontrollably. The Australian raised his fist up to punch House,  
when he kicked House's cane over which meant he came falling to the floor. It was his turn to laugh now! Chase walked off in search of  
his girlfriend: Allison Cameron. He went to the ER to find his girlfriend in a deep conversation with Thirteen. He yelled. "Allison!"  
Cameron's head perked up upon hearing her name. Her name was fired again but this time she was sure it was an Australian accent  
talking. "What." She replied not in the mood for her boyfriend. Remy sighed as the sight of her conversation with Cameron was long gone  
she said a last goodbye and went towards the door. She crashed into Chase, who had his fist at Thirteen's head level. He launched his fist  
towards her for no reason, Remy yelped and fell to the floor with blood on her nose. She was rolling on the floor holding onto her nose.  
Chase was shocked at his actions and ran to get Cameron who was already rushing towards the Interns side. Chase leaned closer towards  
Cameron which meant he wanted a kiss from his beloved girlfriend. Cameron pushed his face away turning her attention towards the now  
slightly bloody Thirteen. "You okay?" Cameron asked.  
"Fine, just this weird, Australian dude punched me." Remy replied. Chase was astounded on how his girlfriend was czring so much  
towards the one he hurt. Allison turned to face Robert. "Robert? Did you mean to do this?" She asked.  
"Yes... I mean NO! ... I mean no..." He trailed off leaning towards Allison again for another kiss. Cameron ducked out the way and he  
managed to kiss a very bloody bandage. "Yuck!" He said. Whilst Cameron was helping Remy get cleaned up while they were laughing in  
Chase's face. Robert ran out to aparently to get air or something.  
What he was actually doing is a different story. Allison made sure Thirteen was okay so she could look for Chase. Cameron left to check  
up on her beloved Aussie, who was currently drunched from head to toe with rain. She started laughing at him first and then noticed the  
look on his face and stopped. Cameron beckoned Chase in with her index finger. She kissed Chase it wasn't passionate or full with feeling  
she felt like she was being kissed by a year 1 child. She them stopped Chase, who was going to deepen the kiss. He had a curious look  
plastered on his face. Cameron held her hand against the Australian's cheek and left it there when she hung her head on his chest. She  
finally spoke. "I can't do this Robert. I just cant!" She paused to let Chase think about it.  
"What can't you do?" He replied, obviously confused.  
"I can't be with you." She took her hand and head away from him. "I love someone else and I dont want to hurt you." She honestly  
answered. Chase stayed quiet and went to reach for his coat and ran outside towards his car to drive away. He left and made a plane flight  
to Australia and nobody in Princeton saw him again.  
**There the second chapter up this is quite easy. Dont jinx it! Remember I am British so... I dont get grades and stuff so be easy on me.**


	3. Chapter 3:Presents

**Recap: Cameron just broke up with Chase and he took a flight to Australia. Allison called Remy to come over and had this conversation. **  
**Enjoy!**

"What did you tell him, anyway?" Remy asked. She was still looking at the interior of Cameron's apartment. Cameron remained silent, she  
didn't want to answer that question. "Okay... Why did you call me to come here anyway?" Thirteen paused to think whether the ER head  
would answer. "I wanted to see you, you know after work. Is there a problem with that?" Cameron asked sternly. Remy shut her mouth  
now. Allison sighed. "Sorry. The reason I called you was because... I broke up with Robert..."  
"Wait, pause. Chase's name is Robert?" Remy sniggered. Cameron sighed again and continued.  
"As I was saying, I broke up with Chase and he moved back to Australia. The thing I said was: I love someone else and I couldn't be with  
him. Does that answer you're question?" Cameron answered. Remy nodded. They had a silence but it wasn't one where someone needed  
to talk it was a silence of understanding with both of the women were thinking. Remy then asked. "Who do you love? You know what  
made you...umm... leave Chase?" Cameron didn't know how to answer that. She knew she would probably regret saying she loved the  
person sitting opposite her. She then pretended she had been paged and went to put her shoes on. "You still haven't answered my  
question." Remy said. Cameron thought and then mumbled. "You." She was scared of the answer and put her shoes on and left a confused  
Remy Hadley in her living room.  
The next day was a Saturday. So they both didn't have to go to work. In Thirteen's apartment, Remy was sleeping and the time was 2pm.  
Her dreams were then interrupted by a loud shrill coming from her phone. It was Allison, she was still confused why she had her number.  
But nevertheless she answered and said. "WHAT!"  
A slightly now scared Cameron whispered through the phone. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"  
Remy now knew who it was and decided to say. "Yeah. Any-ways can you come to the coffee shop, you know near the hospital  
at...umm..." She glanced at her watch which now read 2:30. "Can you come at 3:00?" She asked hopefully. In Allison's apartment she bit  
her lip to stop herself screaming with joy. "Yeah. I know that place. And I'll meet you there!"  
Remy went to get dressed, she donned worn out jeans, an old t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Cameron had also gotten ready, to be  
honest I think she woke up at 1:00 so no fear! In the coffee shop near the hospital, the two women were sitting at a table next to the  
window. "So, why did you ask me here?" Cameron asked.  
"You know the twelve days of Christmas. Well seeing as its twelve day 'till Christmas, I'll do you a present each day to Christmas." Remy  
said. Cameron had a surprised look on her face and nodded. "So this is you're first present." Remy said and gave Cameron a snow-globe  
which had a partridge and a pear tree in side it. Allison gasped at the sight of it. "Thir-Remy you dont need to do this you know."  
"But what if I want to?" Thirteen smirked glancing at the older woman, then back down into her coffee.  
"Well you'll just have to find out what I'll do then." Cameron teased. Remy was totally turned on and could have had sex with her at that  
moment on the table but decided against it. "Well thank you . Will I see you again tomorrow?" Cameron wondered.  
"That decides on you." Remy said and got up to pay for the coffee. Allison followed her.  
"Remy, meet me at the park tomorrow at 2:00 please." She said and walked off to her car. Thirteen payed and strolled to her motorbike.  
On Sunday Remy met Cameron in the park. They took a little walk until it started snowing. With no cover they ran towards the coffee  
shop, just so happened to close half an hour ago. They then decided to run towards the hospital for shelter. "So what did you get me  
today?" Allison asked curiously.  
"Well, I thought about it. Two turtle doves are hard, you cant get 'em here, too cold apparently," Thirteen said. "So I decided on. Drum roll  
please!"She gave the blonde a small ornament for a Christmas tree, the ornament looked like two turtle doves and the ER head went to  
hug Remy. Until House showed up, with two small boxes and a cage strapped onto his motorbike. "This is bad news then, eh?" Remy  
dead panned. Cameron nodded and left Remy alone. House, limped over towards them. "What are you two lesbians doing here then?" He  
asked. Allison hid the ornament and all expression on her face. "We could ask you the same House." Remy finally said.  
"Oh, you know trying to vandalise the hospital somehow. Gotta start early. Just asking does anyone have Cuddy's office key?" House  
asked honestly. The two women shook their heads and moved out the way of House.

**Now as you can see, they are slowly bonding give them time. And yes I know it's only a few days 'till Christmas not 11 deal with it! And yes I know Chase moving back to Australia is a bit ****eccentric I just wondered what would the story go like if I did and It worked _perfectly_ if I say so myself.**


	4. Chapter 4:Pranks

**Hello! Enjoy! PM me if any mistakes are spotted, thanks!**

The women moved out the way of House. He walked inside with the boxes, he then remembered something.  
"Ah yes! Almost forgot." He reached for the cage, it had two pigeons, which were probably dead, they were painted white and they  
weren't moving. "They look dead to me." Remy said.  
"HELL NO!" House protested whilst poking one with a stick. "They're just... resting. Anyway Wilson told me about you're doing a twelve  
day of Christmas for Cameron so I thought. I will find some turtle doves and I did!" He nodded his head at the last two words. Remy  
rolled her eyes and took the cage off House, she smirked at Cameron. They walked off into the small forestation of trees. "I have an  
idea." Allison told the other woman. Remy raised her eyebrows as to say 'Go on'. "Well we find House's apartment, and tell Wilson to  
keep them until House comes back and unleash them!" She said sounding excited.  
"Okay. Where does House live." Remy said sighing.  
"Hmm... Aha! He lives at 25 Blackburn Close... Apartment 4." She said really eager obviously.  
"What are we waiting for then, Allison. Lets go!" Thirteen said with the same level of happieness. She decided that this would be the  
ultimate prank.  
When they reached House's and Wilson's apartment. Remy rang the bell, they heard James Wilson shouting. "Come in the door is open!"  
Then he noticed the two pigeons again and screamed. "Its okay. We wont unleash them." Cameron reassured him. James went back to his  
seat on the sofa. "We..." Remy said pointing to her self and Allison. "Want to pull a prank on House with these... Rank things. You in?"  
James went into deep contemplation, and finally said. "Yeah. I need to get him back after he threw my laptop form the balcony. I'm in!"  
Cameron looked speechless. "He threw your laptop... from the balcony!" She asked in disbelief. Wilson just nodded.  
"Well. On with the plan. So what we need you to do is, when House comes back from his little trip to the hospital and you hear him  
opening the door. Let out the birds and hide filming his reaction on your phone and sending it to Cameron, okay?" Remy said confidently.  
James just kept on nodding. "Oh by the way I dont have a phone, House kind of stepped on it." Wilson said ashamed. Remy gave her  
phone to Wilson. "Just dont text anyone but Allison. Okay. Or you might get strangers at your door knocking or even worse mine."  
"Okay. Jeez. It's a phone. Don't start giving me the manual."  
House just arrived at the apartment and put his key in the lock, to hear a flapping noise. He just thought Wilson might have the window  
open. He opened the door and walked in. He closed the door... He limped towards his sofa and sat down... Then a pigeon pooed onto  
House's new jacket. Wilson was hiding in his bedroom with the door open a crack and filmed this. A few moments of trying to make the  
birds go outside. James texted the video to Allison. Remy and Allison waited for the text all night, until they finished watching the final  
Harry Potter Allison and Remy shouted at the same time to Ron and Hermionie. "KISS! KISS! KISS!" Of course they couldn't hear them  
they had gone through six bags of popcorn and four drinks of alcohol. They were feeling a little tipsy but not completely drunk.  
Cameron's phone beeped. Remy scrambled up to get her friends phone. "Allison. Look. Text from. Umm. James? Wilson? Oh yeah Wilson  
the VIDEO!" She half screamed half shouted, she was excited for the reaction of House. Over all they probably watched it eight times  
and they were still laughing. When it finished, Cameron's phone died and they both said in unison "Awwww."  
"Now what?" Cameron asked. The Intern shrugged.  
"Hmm." She said in a deep think. She looked up at the T.V. at the sight of it being paused at the exact moment Ron and Hermionie were  
kissing. Remy pointed towards the Televison. "What?" Cameron asked.  
"Kiss?" Remy asked hopefully. Allison and Thirteen leaned in to kiss. Their lips locked, it was a passionate kiss one that said I love you. It  
was different than Chase's endless kisses. When they finally broke away from each other. "I should go," The Intern said sadly, who looked  
at the time on her watch. Allison looked sad, Remy leaned in for another kiss. She said her goodbye again and left.  
**Whoohoo! 4th chapter hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am!**


	5. Chapter 5: Second thoughts

**Woo! 5th chapter. Remember any mistakes tell me by either PM me or Review any ideas are welcome. And well... ENJOY! :-)**

* * *

Remy was walking home. It wasn't a far walk yet it was quite a trek, the past few days of snowing didn't helped. She suddenly stopped  
and sprinted towards Cameron's place again. She knocked about one thousand times. Allison finally answered secretly hoping it was Remy  
and hoping it wasn't a drunk hobo! "Hi... Again."  
"Hey. Um, could I stay at your place I forgot my bike and it's starting to snow again." Remy said.  
"Oh, sure! Come in."  
"I do wonder how people keep their houses so clean."  
"Ah, well. So do I." Cameron said hearing Remy snigger. Silence filled the air, this silence was awkward. It was broken by another beep  
from a now charged phone. "Shit!" Cameron said. Remy looked at Allison confused. "I hope you don't mind House looking at your  
phone." Remy made her mouth look like a massive -O- and said. "Fuck!" She knew he would call some of her One-Night-Stands that she  
had on her phone still as she couldn't be bothered to erase the number. "I have more important things then that annoying... thing." Remy  
earned a giggle from Cameron. "And what are the... important things Dr. Hadley?" Cameron said whilst giggling.  
"Well, Dr. Cameron." Remy said whilst bring Allison a few centimetres away. "You are on top of my important things list." Cameron was  
shocked Thirteen admitted that. "Anyway do you have an X-box and some games?" Remy said.  
"As a matter of fact I do I have ten games: Just dance, Kirby's adventure, umm Modern Warfare two and three, Halo, Brink, uhh Far cry  
two and three, Olympics 2012 and umm Juiced two." Cameron replied.  
"I am so gonna beat you in Juiced two."  
"You don't have a chance to beat me!"  
"You have Tequila?"  
"Probably, yeah why?"  
"Every time a you lose you take a shot of it. Just you know to make it more competitive!" Remy said. Cameron looked for any signs of  
alcohol in the joint. "Is Vodka okay?" She asked. Remy nodded.  
In the first round Remy won the Pink slip, Allison took the shot.  
In the second round Allison one by a whisker which meant Remy had to take a shot.  
Third round it was a draw, they decided to both take the shot to be fair. They were feeling a bit tipsy now.  
Fourth round Remy lost and took the shot.  
About ten minutes later it was laid on the score 6-7 Remy was winning with six shots.  
In the last round it was another draw and they took the shots, the vodka was drained by Remy in the next moment which sent her on a  
giggling phase. The next moment, Cameron and Thirteen were sharing kisses on the sofa they were sitting on.

* * *

**You thought I was gonna go M rating well you were wrong! Btw I made up Kirby's adventures I think my little brother has it on Wii and I **

**couldn't think of any more games :/**


	6. Chapter 6:Confusion

**Woop Woop! Btw Chapter 5 was in the same day as chapter 4, cause you might of thought they were completely different days. Enjoy! **  
**Sorry for any mistakes I missed. :-) Also, quote marks are for their thoughts. Don't judge me either I couldn't think of anything for three **  
**french hens. If you want to see the ornament I was attempting to describe go on google and type in three french hens ornament, and you **  
**might just find it.**

* * *

Day 3 of the twelve days of Christmas and it was the day of three french hens. Remy was convinced that House would give her three  
hens that came from France. As the day went on Cameron and Thirteen didn't see each other much. It seemed as if they were avoiding  
each other. The diagnostics team hadn't had a case for two days now and were playing poker. Remy had the most chips, House wasn't far  
behind, Forman and Taub were like so far away. Then silence had filled the department until Thirteen fist pumped and screamed  
"YESSSSS! YOU SUCK, HOUSE. I WON! WOOO!" House just looked at his cards and said "Hmm. I don't seem to think that." Remy  
had a confused look plastered across her face. She dropped her cards on the table with a "Hmph." and she marched off to find something  
better to do. Like annoy people, mainly Cameron. She walked into the ER thinking 'This is quiet' she walked into a booby-trap Cameron  
had placed expertly to catch any one who decided to come in. Thirteen fell over the wire which was placed inbetween the door. She then  
heard the laughing of the ER head. "OI. Did you do that?" She asked Cameron.  
"Yup!" She said whilst nodding. She was practically rolling on the floor laughing (talk about rofl).  
"Slightly annoying, yet, nice trap." Remy said when she was getting up.  
"It was supposed to be a trap for House but you triggering it works just as well!" She said still laughing.  
"Well you seem busy. I'm gonna go ask House about my phone." Thirteen said.  
"Busy with what? Laughing?! Okay hope you can get it back." Cameron said still giggling.  
Thirteen walked out looking for any more traps someone might have placed. When she got back into House's Office she said "OI. House  
can I have my phone back?" House was busy playing the games on Remy's phone. "Why? You ruined my fun." He said while pulling a sad  
face. "I know you took it off Wilson after he texted me the picture. Anyway how was having pigeons in your house, House?"  
House looked at her as if in disbelief and finally said, "Okay, okay you caught me red handed. Here's your phone." He threw Thirteen's  
phone at her. Remy then texted Cameron with 'I got my phone back but we need another prank for House. Can you meet me at the coffee  
place again after work?' "I hope you haven't done anything to my phone you, bastard." Thirteen said whilst House was sniggering.  
"You called people, didn't you?" She said again. House nodded. "Why?" Remy asked House just shrugged and he watched her leave his  
office and shouted after her "Don't slam the door. It's rude."  
Thirteen just replied with, "Rude my ass." Thirteen couldn't wait for the end of the day. She found Kutner in the Doctors lounge and  
started playing Halo with him until the end of the day. "Bye Kutner." Remy said as she left the doctors lounge she waved and walked out.  
After Cameron had finished work she walked towards the Coffee shop at the end of the road. She was stopped by Chase appearing out of  
the shadows the bar was casting. "Hello... Allison..." He said mysteriously.  
"Umm, hi Chase. What are you doing here I thought you left for Australia." She said slightly confused.  
"Ah. Exactly, you thought I was."  
"So you never were going home?"  
Chase shook his head "Didn't have the money."  
"Well what have you been doing then?"  
"I work in Princeton still but at this bar." He said and pointed to the building behind him.  
Cameron nodded and said "I'm sorry I need to go somewhere, we need to catch up. I can meet you at the weekends if you want."  
Chase nodded "Go on, go to the place you need to be I won't stop you."  
"Bye Robert." Cameron finally said. Chase waved good-bye and dissapeared back into the shadows. Cameron was flustered by what had  
just happened and arrive at the Coffee joint. "Well it was nice of you to finally show up." Remy spoke from a dark area in the shop.  
"I was talking to Robert, he works at the bar near here."  
"Bullshit! I went there the other day. Either he's lying or I just got too drunk too know he works there, each are very likely."  
"Okay. Anyway, do you have a new plan to prank House."  
"No but I do have your gift of the day!" She said enthusiastically, Remy took out another ornament, which this time had three hens which  
were on a silver circle. "Thank you Remy." She hugged Thirteen from across the table.  
"I think I have a new plan for pranking House. Wilson can help again as well," Cameron beckoned for Remy to continue. "Well, we can  
get him to saw of a little bit of wood off House's cane. And when he falls over into his Office we can shout at him. You know following  
the theme for Christmas. Three calling birds."  
"That's a pretty good idea."  
"Thank you, thank you. No pictures please, okay maybe just one." She said sarcastically while pulling her best poses. Cameron hit Remy  
on the arm. "I'm gonna take a video and send it to House." Cameron took out her phone and started filming her friend across the table.  
Thirteen didn't seem to mind until she saw House watching her through the window and she stopped. Cameron stopped filming and put  
her phone down. She leaned across the table and kissed Remy, Thirteen kissed back as her cheeks got redder by the second from  
embarrasment. When Allison pulled away, Remy left without saying anything else.


	7. Chapter 7: A mysterious man with shadows

**Well, well. Another chapter, another hour. LOL! Enjoy!**

Allison Cameron was ditched in the Coffee shop alone. Only herself for company, she was still confused to why Remy had left her there  
without a good-bye or even a reason to go. Even if she did say she had to go Allison would be sad. The reason Remy left was because she  
was going to plan the present for the next day. She also didn't want to kis in front of House. Simples! Cameron walked towards her car,  
she heard a rustling just near the back of the vehicle. It sounded like wrapping paper being unwrapped. Then the rustling stopped. And a  
slight high-pitched squeal filled her ears. Cameron covered her ears as she went to investigate what was happening at the back of her car.  
Then Remy screamed "Don't move!" Cameron stood as still as a statue, Thirteen hid the present in her jacket and walked up to Allison.  
"Hello there." She said cheerily.  
"What are you doing at the back of my car?"  
"Um, you know wrapping a present. If it'll make you feel better, it's for you. You know for tomorrow,"  
"Okay. Should I take it now or wait for tomorrow."  
"It all depends on whether you think you can wait."  
"Well you can make sure if I can wait if you come home with me." Allison teased.  
"Okay." Remy said. She climbed into Cameron's car.

At Allison's apartment, Remy and Cameron were watching Spider-man back-to-back and were obsessed with it, after they watched all of  
the Spiderman movies they started blasting music at full volume from Remy's Iphone. They were the doing air guitar, air saxaphone,  
pretty much if you could do it in the air they did it! They were having so much until a neighbour decided to pay them a visit and told them  
to turn it down or she'll call the police. So Remy being well Remy she turned the music down by 10% so it was still fairly loud. When they  
had heard about every song about eight times, they decided to go to bed. Thirteen slept on one of Cameron's sofas, Allison slept on the  
other one. The music of Remy's phone was still playing while they slept. Cameron woke up at midnight to hear the music drowning out  
the loud noise banging on her door. Allison turned Thirteen's phone off and went to answer the door. Thirteen woke up upon hearing  
Cameron getting up. "You okay?" Remy said peering over the top of the sofa.  
"Just answering the door." Cameron replied. Remy nodded and dropped back off to sleep.  
"Allison?" A mysterious male voice said.  
"Um, yeah?" The mysterious man stepped into the light, it was Robert Chase.  
"I don't have a job and the hospital isn't hiring because your friend filled the space." Chase said  
"I thought you had a job at the bar."  
"I'm sorry. I lied." He hung his head in shame of lying.  
"Rem-Thirteen was right. She knew you didn't have that job. Anyway what are you doing here?"  
"I came to see whether I could spend the night here. I need to say you know Thirteen she said to me she doesn't like you and she wants  
me to hook up with you again, so how about it?"  
"Robert, Remy is a nice person and I don't care if she doesn't like me 'cause I love her."  
"Allison Cameron. What did you just say you sick little bastard."  
Thirteen was hearing all of this she felt the need to step in before Chase blew a fuse. Cameron stayed silent in deep contemplation. Remy  
felt herself get up and her lips speaking "I'm sorry mate but you had your chance and guess what... Newsflash you blew it!" She wasn't  
sure of what she was doing. Chase raised his fist to punch her, he was annoyed by Thirteen talking to him like this. His fist punched  
Remy's hand as she put it up to protect herself, she grabbed the mans wrist and pushed it to the back of Chase. He screamed in pain.  
"Remy let go of him!" Cameron pleaded. This made Thirteen push his arm up higher causing more pain, he screamed again. "Remy  
please!" Allison tried again. Remy then realised what she had done and let go. Thirteen walked down the stairs and left Cameron alone  
with the Australian. Thirteen ran all the way home and stopped a few times to catch her breath and feel sorry for everyone she hurt  
phsically and emotionally. When she got home it was 1:00 at Cameron's apartment, Chase was arguing with Allison about leaving him for  
a woman. Cameron pushed past Chase and ran towards no where in paticular. She didn't know where Thirteen lived but she had a good  
idea of the area and she was pretty confident she would know how to get home.

Cameron arrived at what she thought was her friends apartment, she knocked on the door to find a shaking Remy. "Are you okay?"  
Cameron asked. "Yeah. Why are you here?"Remy said.  
"I got bored of the Aussie speaking shit about you. Plus you were right about him not having a job."  
"Told you."  
"Yeah, yeah!"  
"Come in, it's freezing out there." Remy said opening the door wider.  
"Thank you,"  
"For what?" Remy said whilst shutting the door.  
"For hurting Chase he deserved it."  
"Well, he was talking crap about you so I thought I should do something."  
"Glad you did."  
"Did you say something about you love me in your conversation with him?"  
"Oh, yeah..." Cameron didn't know what to say. Remy pulled Allison in closer.  
"It was easier than me saying it." Remy kissed Allison. Cameron's hand slipped round the other woman's neck, Remy deepened the kiss.  
They finally broke the kiss to breathe. Cameron hugged Thirteen, she embraced the moments with the one she loved.

**Hope you like this ending guys! It's still only the 3rd day but in this its technically the 4th now because it's past midnight anyway. I wish **  
**you a merry christmas and as House would say and a happy go to hell! Anyway seriously guys Merry Christmas and have happy New **  
**Year! Or whatever you celebrate or even if you don't have a merry day!**


End file.
